


利莫里亚之夜

by Eightwood516



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cabin Sex, M/M, Pre-Slash, The Lemurian Star
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eightwood516/pseuds/Eightwood516
Summary: 设定：队二Tony代替Natasha执行任务





	利莫里亚之夜

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to captain Steve Rogers!

上一次见到托尼·斯塔克时，史蒂夫正在和塑料袋搏斗；半透明的低压聚乙烯来自公寓附近的沃尔玛，表面拉了一道宽大的破洞，风一吹就飒飒作响。一番汗漓漓的晨跑和采购过后，初春单薄的日光同史蒂夫的跑鞋一齐踏上活跃起来的街道，踩进一片生机勃勃里。在途经一支熄灭的路灯时，他被横空冒出的一条透明丝袜拦住了去路。

丝袜的主人弯着那一条纤细右腿，双臂环胸，描得粗黑的眼睛带着一夜放纵，放纵地浏览史蒂夫全身上下。末了她把蹬在身后的高跟鞋抬起放下，一边咔哒咔哒挨近，一边伸手揭开外衫，裹着露脐背心的胸脯凑到史蒂夫身前。

一个数目从她抹得厚亮的嘴唇里吐出来，声线粗哑像掉进了香烟啤酒堆。

抱歉，女士。史蒂夫当时这么说。我什么服务都不需要。

下一秒，那件被撑起一个可观弧度的宝蓝短裙就贴上了史蒂夫的深色哈伦裤，在某个部位快速又用力地扭了一下。少给点也行。她嘻嘻笑了，拢拢自己乱糟的卷发。我就是受够那帮臭男人了，你是我的菜，来嘛帅哥，包你满意。

请自重，女士。史蒂夫拧起眉毛，后退一步举起手上塞得满满的塑料袋横在两人中间。请回家去吧。他板着脸说，你的衣着看起来实在……实在不太保暖。

傻帽！蓝裙子啐他一口。白送的都不要！她瞪着面前这张端正严肃的脸，想找出一丝装腔作势的痕迹；半晌，她恨恨地裹紧外衣，用力剜了史蒂夫一眼。回家操你自己去吧！她骂着，抬脚踹了过去。尖细的鞋跟给沃尔玛印字刺出个窟窿，随后像坏了拉链般向下滑开去，里面的东西哗啦啦撒了一地。嘿！史蒂夫赶忙蹲下身解救那些无辜的鸡蛋，伸长胳膊去够滴溜打滚的番茄。等抬起头，蓝裙子早已踩着那双武器扬长而去。傻子！隔了老远还有骂声飘来。

史蒂夫叹口气，把散落的食物收拾好，伸手拨一拨，里面的内容就像挤过头的果酱面包，从破口边缘漏出一角来。他盯着袋子，用空气作针目光当线，正缝补着，就听见身后轮胎颗粒碾压地面，两下嘹亮的喇叭声响起。

他回过头，一辆打眼的橙色跑车停在路边，托尼·斯塔克坐在里面，挑着眉毛冲他笑。

 

*

再次见到托尼·斯塔克时，史蒂夫正在跟一伙海盗搏斗。贯注谨慎，不可冒进。他在来时的昆式机上着重强调。战术小队如鬼魅般匿入浓重夜色里，悄无声息地朝船尾关押人质的厨房潜去。史蒂夫尽量轻地解决掉甲板上的雇佣兵，在被一个黑洞洞的枪口抵着时，他稳了稳心神，大脑快速思考着反击的法子。

一簇风声嗖地袭来，持枪的海盗闷声倒地。史蒂夫猛地回头，却看见了一个意料之外的人。那件久违的金红色盔甲在深沉夜幕里依然散着耀眼的亮度，它缓缓降下，砰地落在甲板上，史蒂夫的心脏也跟着砰地一下。

“托尼？”他迈步过去，那块金属面甲升起，露出一张熟悉的脸来。“嗨队长，”小胡子男人冲他眨眨眼，“好久不见。”

“你怎么来了？”史蒂夫感觉周身黏腻的空气明快起来，“弗瑞叫你来的？”

“我正升级系统，独眼龙电话就打来了。”托尼歪歪脑袋，“够意思吧？”

史蒂夫笑道，“谢了。”半晌补道，“是很久没见了。”

“唔，叙旧的部分先搁着，任务是？”百忙中抽空前来的科学家摊开手，“我只知道神盾的一群倒霉蛋被个法国海盗给劫持了？”

“大体上讲，是这样。”

“你知道，我向来不喜欢法国人。”托尼跨过甲板上七零八落的雇佣兵，跟史蒂夫一块往船后走去。“他们太本位思想，而且表面彬彬有礼，实际上……（“你走路声太大了托尼，会被听到！”“闭嘴，你说话声更大！”）啧，我都等不及要好好教训下那个，那个谁了。”

“乔治·巴托克。”史蒂夫放轻声调，“他由我来解决，你的任务是关掉引擎等待命令。顺便，他是阿尔及利亚人。”

“啥？”托尼哐啷哐啷的步子停下了。“我这么酷炫地登场，仅仅只用关个引擎？这跟用妙尔尼尔砸核桃有区别吗？”

“这原先是分配给娜塔莎的，只不过东欧有更重要的事等她去办。”史蒂夫说着，不自觉摆上暌违已久的队长脸，“托尼，每个队员都得负责好自己那部分，一点差池都不能出，否则……”

“停！”金红面甲啪地合上，像是要把他的长篇大论隔阻在外，“我讨厌替弗瑞办事。这个穷鬼甚至付不起我出场费的十分之一。”

“谢谢你的配合。”史蒂夫说道，感觉被隔着面甲瞪了一眼，“那你怎么还会来？你知道，缺席一个人我和小队也能完成任务的。”

托尼沉默了一小会，“是吗？不见得。”他抬抬下巴，转身径自朝引擎室走去。

 

*

这项难度系数不算高的任务显然没史蒂夫预想的轻松，在得知事后托尼并没去跟救出人质的队员们碰头时，他把大半注意力都放在了无人应答的通讯器上，结果被躲在暗处的巴托克来了一招防不胜防的偷袭。

史蒂夫迅速凝起思绪专心对付巴托克，几番激烈缠斗后他将人一拳揍晕在集控室里，却瞧见失踪人口正稳稳当当立在几台计算机前，手指噼里啪啦敲打不停，一旁的马克战衣拗着看不懂的造型，指示灯明明灭灭。

“终于肯卸掉头盔了？”托尼抬头瞥他一眼，又低下去，“大晚上还耍酷。”

史蒂夫站起身走过去，“你在挽救神盾的情报？”

托尼依旧弯着腰飞快地敲着键盘，“备份数据是个好习惯。人都救出来了？”

“你没按我们先前说的做，托尼，你的任务是解救人质，你不该擅自……”

“不不，那是你的任务。”棕发男人盯着进度条，按下最后一个键，“你完成得很出色，大兵，我听见你痛揍绑架犯了。”

“这是弗瑞给你安排的？”史蒂夫问。

托尼却并不看他，只是拔出U盘揣进了裤兜里，“事情解决了，我得回了。”

“等等！”史蒂夫一把拽住他，“你先把事说清楚。”

“我看起来很闲吗？”

“不然你别想走。”

“我倒要看看你怎么拦我。”

托尼说着就要抽回胳膊，被史蒂夫更紧地攥住，“你威胁到整个行动了。”*

“你可以不这么夸张吗，罗杰斯？”

金发男人深深地看他，“你来只是为了这些资料，是吗？”

在托尼的沉默中，他扯扯嘴角笑道，“我早该知道你不会在意这种小任务，你根本不会把心思放在这些无关紧要的事上对么？就像那天在华盛顿，在公寓楼下，你……”

他没来得及说完，一旁忽然醒过来的巴托克扔出的一颗手雷彻底把他接下来的话和托尼染上愠怒的神色扼断在一片爆炸火光之中。

 

*

直到一餐饭吃到半途，史蒂夫才后知后觉问道，“你最近怎么样？”

不能怪他现在才想起要走寒暄这个老套的流程，事实上他和对面这位托尼·斯塔克之间并不像寻常旧友般有那么多话可聊；早在纽约一役前，他们的关系就一度非常紧张，即便后来缓和了许多，但史蒂夫还是不认为托尼与他能在大多数话题上聊到一起去。在棕发男人咬着牛排模糊着回答“刚从蒙特卡洛回来”而他迟疑地问“是皇家山那个吗”，随后托尼极有风度地朝他翻了个白眼时，他就精准地察觉到自己又一次将空气中的尴尬浓度提升了好几个百分点。而之前在他将那一袋零零散散的食物搬到托尼亮得晃眼的跑车上、心怀感激地说我请你吃饭吧、驾驶座上的男人摸摸下巴让他推荐一间法国菜、而他作为在这片土地上生活了一年多的人却只能磕磕巴巴回答“我不太清楚”时，史蒂夫就该清楚地意识到，蚌壳般闭紧嘴巴，只在吃东西时开一条小缝，才是他在与托尼单独坐在一张餐桌上时最该有的状态。

而托尼并非有意将气氛搞得如此僵硬，与一来华盛顿就在路边碰到许久没见的队友相比，他更想不通他和史蒂夫·罗杰斯眼下这仿佛旧情人重逢般的不自在究竟是怎么一回事？从碰面的那刻起，两人就你争我赶、不甘落后地一个接一个抛出话头，试图让这场久别重逢看上去轻松愉快些。但直到托尼拿起餐巾拭了拭嘴角、史蒂夫也放下刀叉站起身时，他们依旧像两块不情不愿，却囿于原子既定结构而不得不肌肤相亲的磁铁一般，沉默着、紧绷着离开了餐厅。

这种暴雨压境前的局促终于由钢铁侠本人亲手打破。“你后来去了航母博物馆吗？”话音落地，他就看见副驾上的金发男人露出一个介于惊讶与惊喜之间的笑来。“你还记得？”史蒂夫问道。这突如其来的一句话顺势将他的思绪拉回到一年多前，那仅是有一回他与托尼坐在客厅那台大得吓人的电视面前，随口提起的一句罢了。在还没搬入华盛顿的公寓前，他曾暂住在托尼的大厦里，虽说一向慷慨的亿万富翁并未注明此为有偿借住，但史蒂夫可不愿白吃白住，他主动承担起了大科学家的一日三餐，在经历过几回饭点时找不到人，忠心的电子管家又被迫对其行踪三缄其口后，史蒂夫已经摸清门路，每当这时他就径直来到工作间，不由分说地把已经工作到发懵的小胡子男人按到餐厅的椅子上，监视着他一点不剩地吃掉食物，然后催他回房休息。

一来二去，托尼颠三倒四的作息逐渐规律起来，在发觉保育员的身份对好脾气的史蒂夫来说太过单一后，他又花言巧语劝诱美国队长闲暇时来工作间为自己打下手，但其范畴仅在煮咖啡和递零件之间来回波动，原因为“别介意，我只是不放心你用那双弄坏三个手机的手去摸我的焊枪”。而史蒂夫丝毫不觉被冒犯，与托尼待在一起他总感觉放松很多，这让他越来越鲜少忆起那些沉重的陈年旧事，把时间精力更多地投入尚在熟悉摸索中的二十一世纪。所以当突然迷上某款海战游戏的工程师邀请自己当陪练时，史蒂夫没有半点犹豫就答应了。

“我说，这都快两周了，你怎么一点进步都没有。”托尼盯着令人眼花缭乱的绚丽屏幕，手柄按键咔咔响成一片。

“这个潜艇太难操控了，我得把它……不能齐射！说了防空炮不能齐射！”

“已经更新了可以了！”托尼扭头吼道，“赶紧撤开！”

然而为时已晚，史蒂夫眼睁睁看着自己的潜艇被迎面窜来的鱼雷炸成碎片，晃晃悠悠沉进水底。他一把扔下手柄，来回搓着额头。

“不玩了？”托尼瞅他一眼，胳膊肘撞了撞他，“没事，看我给你打回来，哈！”

他重换个姿势，后背屈起，腰窝抵着沙发边，紧盯着快速变换的显示屏，“等着啊，再练个几周又能升级了，到时进了中途岛，给你赢个列克星顿回来吧？”

“中途岛？”

“嗯哼。”托尼故意加重语调，“就是你那个年代的，中途岛战。”

这个熟悉的名字瞬间勾住了史蒂夫，如今再提起他才惊觉，那敌我悬殊，却在海军舰队的抵死抗争下最终力挽狂澜的一役已与他相隔得如此遥远，那一层亲历过战争的海水早已循过不知多少个轮回，周而复始滋生在太平洋底。他望向眼前那精美的制作得极其逼真的战舰模型，感慨道，“都已经过去这么久了。”

“即便过去再久，它们也不会被历史遗忘，不会被人民遗忘。” 托尼转头看他，眼眸微弯。

史蒂夫突然在那片浅浅的笑意里呆住了，好半天，他才移开视线嗫嚅道，“那可没有我的功劳……哈，虽然入伍前我也梦想过当海军。”

他低下头，盯着地板上自己的游戏手柄，用目光结结实实把它擦了一遍。他的脚边是托尼赤裸的双脚，他的肩膀和托尼的左肩相抵；那些枪声炮火声近在耳边，船舰的碰撞此起彼伏，就像来到这个陌生的世纪后他无数次在梦中听到的那样，虚假，又真实得可怕，他被缚在里面无法挣脱，以至于最后不得不放弃了抵抗。而现在他紧挨着托尼，棕发男人皮肤上的热度汩汩流淌进他的四肢百骸，那些巨大的爆破声响持续不断抨击着他的耳膜，他却只觉得无比安心。

“有机会的话，真想亲眼看看那些战舰。我坠机时，中途岛号才刚刚开始建造呢。”

“她被安排在圣地亚哥的航母博物馆里，”托尼说，“海军栈桥旁边。”

“这距离可不算短。”史蒂夫笑起来，“我得好好规划下，对么？”

托尼也跟着笑，“听上去是的，不然一出曼哈顿保准你会迷路。”他笑的时候眼角会泛起一点细细的纹路，就像史蒂夫偶尔会握着炭笔在画纸上随手涂下的细碎线条。那让他看上去很温暖，让人不自主地想去亲近触碰。

之后他们又聊了很久。直到投映在窗外夜空上的纽约灯火逐渐稀疏暗淡，作战中的航母也许久无人操控，在海面形成一个静止的倒影。他们不停地说话，漫无目的，关于联盟的，关于神盾的，关于从前的关于未来的。最后他们谈到彼此，互相揭短，大声嘲笑对方犯蠢时的傻样，然后又更大声地抖出自己曾干过更蠢的事来。在史蒂夫说“我小时候给鞋里垫报纸”而托尼回道“我尿在霍华德的图纸上被狠揍了一顿屁股”时他们又疯狂地笑倒在一起，那动静差点掀翻屋顶。史蒂夫觉得脸都快笑僵了，他记不清自己有多久没这么笑过了，总之那些奇妙愉悦的音节大把大把溢出喉咙时他没有去克制，而是放纵它们一波一波振动着自己的声带。他和托尼都疯过头了，真的，在小胡子男人好奇地问你的牙怎么那么白是不是镶了假牙时他没有避开，而是稳着身体任其凑上来东看西看。他听见自己的声音游荡在两人的唇边。没有挨上，但非常近。

“你会和我一起去看中途岛的航母吗？”

他看见托尼的睫毛如微尘落地般缓慢、轻悄地扇动了两下。直到这一刻，史蒂夫依然不知道自己在期待些什么，一个被世界的洪流抛在身后的过时之人本不该对此有半分祈望的不是么？但最终他等到了答案。他听见胸椎胸骨的绷断声在体腔里尖锐地鸣叫，然后慢慢归于一片宁静。

 

*

我就不该来。这是史蒂夫打开门后托尼对他说的第一句话。

第二句是：“有手电筒吗？或者任何能发光的。我感觉我瞎了。”

“那点照明工具都拿给救生艇了。”史蒂夫在黑暗中摊开手，“你不能试着修好线路吗？”

“在线路完全被毁的情况下修好线路？即使是托尼·斯塔克也办不到。”

集控室那一炸直接毁掉了所有电气设备（包括那套马克战衣），好在没人受伤，几个特工携领人质先行一步，而史蒂夫带着托尼及余下的队员在船上稍作休整，等待神盾接应。

“这一天糟透了。”托尼几乎是扒着门进来的，他一路扶着桌角、椅背，摸索着踢开地面上一切存在不存在的杂物，终于挨上床沿坐了下来，“这床怎么比我的软那么多？你手下私心给你安排的船长舱室吧？”

“托尼。”

“好好。”小胡子男人举起手作投降状，他知道史蒂夫看得见，“先说明，我不是来向你道歉的，毕竟你看，我也没落着好。”

史蒂夫抱着手倚在门框上，“所以你摸黑穿过大半条走道，是来找个人陪你欣赏印度洋的夜景的？”他歪歪脑袋。

托尼噎了一下。“好吧，”他说，“我倒不介意。如果你没在生气的话。”

“你是指你打着帮我救人的幌子跑来实际是为了查神盾的机密资料这回事？我确定我没放在心上。”

史蒂夫刚说完就想咬掉舌头，这话实在别扭得可以，他都能瞧见托尼挑着眉毛无声地笑了起来。他暗骂了自己一句。

“不打算说说你来干什么吗？我要休息了。”金发男人硬邦邦道。

托尼却是敛了笑，在漆黑的房间中沉默下去。“你过来吧。”他最后说，“坐到我旁边来，史蒂夫。”

你过来。史蒂夫下了车刚走出几步就听见托尼在身后叫他；对方刚刚婉拒了他提出的“上楼坐坐”和“去国家广场坐坐”，这让他直到回身时眼底的失落都还没散去。托尼上半身趴在车门上，嘴里还嘎嘣嚼着从史蒂夫的购物袋里顺走的一把杏仁，“东西不要啦？”

他拎起座上的袋子递过去，“我很抱歉，说真的。”他注视着面前掺着情绪的蓝眼睛，“我不是想违背我们的约定，只是前段时间我真的忙到昏头，而且，”他顿了顿，“我这次来也不是闲逛的，所以没法……你知道的，史蒂夫。我很抱歉。你能理解吗？”

这样少见地认真的托尼反而让史蒂夫不习惯起来，他摆摆手，脸微微涨红，“没事的，没事的。”而半晌过后，他还是慢慢放下了手，垂在身侧握成一个拳，收紧一下又松开。有什么东西正堵在他的心口他的喉咙，叫嚣肆虐着要汹涌而出，却只能被强自压下。你不知道。他想，即使是托尼·斯塔克，此刻也无从得知他在想些什么。那些深埋于大脑，藏匿在曲折的胼胝体和连结的颞横回中的秘密；那是一个借口，一个掩饰我无法直迎天日的心思的设辞。我从来，从来都不只是想和你一起去看中途岛的航母。

最后他只说：“等你不那么忙了。我等你。”

托尼的目光久久地停留在他的脸上。“史蒂夫。”他叹道。他棕色的发丝在额际映下一道窄窄的影子，时光总是格外呵护这个男人，一载年岁在他的眼角唇边静静淌过，将那双眼抚摩得愈发柔和动人。史蒂夫。他说着，上身抬起，那只常年拿握机械器具的右掌贴上史蒂夫的后颈，轻轻揉弄那短短的金色发茬。他凑上自己，同时将史蒂夫拉向他，他没有忽视那双近在咫尺的蓝眼睛里一闪而过的讶异、困惑和渴望，他也没有忽视自己的；那已经迟到太久了。

托尼尝到了焦糖布丁的甜味，它们附着在史蒂夫柔软的嘴唇上，那让他舔了又舔。他的小胡子一定扎得对方很痒，而金发男人只是环住了他的肩膀将他搂得更紧。他能闻到史蒂夫的须后水那清爽的柑橘香，像是太阳，像是午后飞舞的浮尘。他心脏跳跃，呼吸淤积在肺叶，缓慢又沉重地撞击着胸廓；那很痛，痛到他只想一直吻下去，一直吻着史蒂夫，罔顾那细小的巨大的痛感将他踩进万劫不复的葬地。

 

*

“不，”史蒂夫说，“现在这样就好。”

“你觉得这样很好？”托尼尝到舌根上一点微涩的苦味，“我甚至看不清你的脸。”

史蒂夫迟疑了一下。他在同内心做着最后的交涉，自己是否要再次栽入面前的男人精心设下的温柔的陷阱。他捏了捏拳，深吸一口气，迈开步子坐到了托尼旁边。

他紧绷得简直不像话。托尼也察觉到了，他侧头看着史蒂夫线条朦胧的侧脸，沉默着挪动身体，右胳膊碰上他的左臂。床板在他们身下发出轻微的嘎吱声，金发男人没有动作，静等着托尼开口。

“这艘船有问题。”

史蒂夫迅速转过头，“什么？”

相较于他的惊讶，托尼看起来很平静，“我扫了几眼那些资料，回头细想，神盾似乎隐瞒了一些事。”

他问：“你知道‘洞察计划’吗？”

“那是什么？”史蒂夫皱起眉头。

“看来弗瑞还没打算让你知道。”托尼说，“我也只是略有了解，简单说就是，利用量子级的威胁分析探测所有潜在的敌对者，然后通过空中力量提前将他们消灭。”

“空中力量。”史蒂夫重复。

“记得那次吗？确实不是去闲逛的。”托尼说，“弗瑞找我替神盾的浮空母舰做了测量，我给他们的涡轮引擎提了些建议。”

“他以什么理由？”

“稳定秩序。”托尼苦笑，“稳定秩序。想想看，一个完美的社会，所有动荡反革在萌芽的瞬间就会被远程武器扼死在摇篮里，而甚至没人知道那是出自于谁的手笔。多完美。那会是一个理想化的，没有缺陷的世界。”

“那不该。”史蒂夫的眉间蹙起深深的沟壑，声音徒然低下去，“那不该，托尼，没人具备那样的权利和资格，这种暴力的计划跟恐怖分子又有什么两样？”

“是啊。”托尼垂下脑袋，“他并没说实话。他只提到，纽约大战让安理会感到前所未有的威胁，于是要做好万全之策以免那样的事件再次发生。我当时没察觉不对，就协助制造了跟卫星连线的直升航母。”

“利莫里亚之星发射的那颗。”史蒂夫恍然道，“那个被绑的官员西特韦尔，他在船上做什么？他并不是技术人员。”

“我猜他连为什么要在赤道附近发射卫星都不清楚。”托尼笑道，“那帮油头滑脑的家伙只有空架子。”

史蒂夫静静地看着他，“托尼，神盾有问题。”他最后说，“我不认为那个计划是可行的，它甚至连最基本的法律精神都违背了。”

“当然不行，万一哪天我们就被写上名单了呢？”托尼挑挑眉，指了指舱室墙上那扇狭小的窗户，“说不准卫星现在就正锁定着我俩呢。”

他边说嘴角边扬起弧度，似乎觉得这是一件惹人发笑的事。他的瞳孔与沉沉夜色融为一处，但史蒂夫知道他正注视着自己，就像那天在公寓楼下，他吻他的前一秒钟那样地注视。

“为什么选择告诉我？”他问，“你不说，我也总会知道的。”

“因为我发现自己无意间成了神盾的帮凶，”托尼说，“我需要及时止损，而我只信任你。”

史蒂夫因最后那句话里的意味而生出一股莫名的恼怒来，“你只信任我。”他重复道，“我从不知道你这么看重我。”

“史蒂夫，”托尼的语气掺上无奈，“你还在气？我可以解释。”

“解释什么？解释你突然吻了我，又一言不发地开车走掉，然后就再也没联系过我，再也没给过我一点消息？”

已经过去这么久，史蒂夫以为自己不会再介怀了，托尼的风流韵事他不是没见识过，只是当他满怀期待地展望着他们的以后，却在那人长久的沉寂中后知后觉地意识到，自己也许只是这位花花公子无数的恣意留情中不足为道的一份子时，他无法不感到极致的失望和愤怒，而他们之间甚至只有过一个该死的吻而已。

自己简直像个姑娘一样。史蒂夫好笑地想。这场博弈他注定一败涂地，那人轻轻巧巧一个吻就能让他方阵大乱，患得患失，日夜蹒跚在磨人的焦躁中挣脱不出。史蒂夫承认自己不是他的对手。

托尼像是被面前人嘴角透露的嘲弄刺痛了，他别过头盯着地面，过了一会，又伸手拿掉自己的薄外套，把那件没来得及换下的工字背心从身上脱下来。

他赤裸的上身在空气中细小地战栗了一下，托尼望向史蒂夫惊异的双眼，伸手把他的手抓过来，贴上自己的胸口。

“你……”史蒂夫死死盯着自己的右手，掌心传来一片柔软冰凉的触感，和自己的别无二致，但那不该出现在托尼的胸口，那里本该是，本该是……

“我把它取掉了。”托尼覆上史蒂夫的手背，“用人造骨和皮肤补上了，摸着会很奇怪吗？”

“为什么……？”史蒂夫手指颤抖，他反反复复地摩挲那块陌生的方寸，像要把那里捂热一样，“为什么要取掉？你之前说……手术风险很大。”

“因为突然想通了一些事。”托尼说，“我对钢铁衣的执念来自于我最深的恐惧，失去它我就失去了庇护，随之就会失去性命。后来我发现，穿上它我依然会输，依然会败给比我强得多的人；但当我抛开它时，世界和正义会告诉我，我还是我，还是钢铁侠。我存在的意义不只是构建在它之上。所以我炸掉了它们取出了反应堆。谢天谢地我还活着。”

“所以你不再依赖它们的佐证是，你没有再召唤一套新盔甲来带你回纽约。”史蒂夫尽力扯出一个笑，抬手轻轻抚弄托尼的脸颊。

“额，别总拆我台嘛，你知道我是想跟你待在一块儿。”托尼在他手心里不安分地晃来晃去，“尽管这破船连电都没有，床板也硬得像石头。”

“事实上，我让他们给你安排的才是船长舱室。”

托尼的脑袋以一个奇异的角度停住了。“随便啦，”他说，“总之你不气我了？”

“我可没这么说。”史蒂夫重新拧起眉毛，“你做那么危险的事却什么都不让我知道。”

“这你就不懂了。”托尼抬手碰上他的眉间，把那几道深深浅浅的纹路抚平，“没人想让喜欢的人看见自己那副一团糟的样子，托尼·斯塔克也不例外。”

他听着史蒂夫骤然急促起来的呼吸，慢慢倾身凑上自己。“士兵，”他贴着金发男人的嘴唇轻声说，“我可以……补偿你。”

 

*

那姿态一点都不漂亮。粗野，狂乱。史蒂夫将托尼压在床上深深吻他，棕发男人的唇瓣被舔咬得红通通的，但他就是不想放开一遍又一遍地吮吸。他们的唾液从交合的唇齿间漏出来，托尼一边笑，一边去摸史蒂夫的制服口袋。

“带套了没？”

回答他的是下巴被重重咬了一口。“开玩笑的！”托尼赶忙喊道，还是没能逃脱颌骨被啃舐得一片酥麻的下场。“别告诉我你想穿着制服做爱，我的队长。虽然那样听上去更带感了。”

摩擦在托尼皮肤上的粗糙感消失了，史蒂夫直起身体。他蹬掉脚上的靴子，随意甩在地板上，伸手解开皮带；柔软的凯夫拉织物以一种极为内敛又色情的速率被他褪下，英挺健美的身躯暴露出来。每一块匀称紧实的肌肉，每一道糅合力与美感的沟壑都像是上帝亲手用刻刀勾勒出，线条的起伏，轮廓投射的阴影都被精心规范度量。他像从天而降的神祇，圣洁不可侵犯，又荡漾着让人心驰神往的遐想。他将那些束缚抛到一边，重新压回托尼身上。

从未有过的坦诚相对让史蒂夫有一瞬间的羞赧，但随后托尼就把他拽入到一个意乱情迷的吻里。“你真美……”棕发男人喃喃道，手一寸寸抚过那蕴满爆发力的强劲的背肌，将自己那么多炙热的爱意都留在了他的嘴唇上。史蒂夫硬挺的阴茎沉甸甸地挤压着托尼，在两人紧贴的腿间不住地磨蹭抽动。“我想你。”印度洋黏热的季风吹昏了史蒂夫的脑袋，他将脸埋进身下人的颈窝，一句句剖白着自己。“我想你，托尼。”他越说，握在小胡子男人腰侧的手就越收紧，那把腰线几乎要嵌进他的掌纹中去。托尼的耳根是那么敏感，他呢喃时的热气会让那里泛起一点浅淡的红色；他的肩峰，锁骨，他脆弱的颈阔肌随着偏头喘息的动作显现出薄而细窄的一条，史蒂夫忍不住用唇齿一遍遍描绘它们的曲线。他们的双腿在床单上纠缠，身体纠缠呼吸纠缠，棕发男人用脚趾蹭着史蒂夫的脚踝，轻笑着去吻他的脖子。史蒂夫无数次想象过这样的画面，肉欲与情爱横流，交缠结合至死；但他从未预料过托尼会是这样的柔软，这样甜蜜这样的迷人。他的舌尖扫着史蒂夫的颈侧，漫不经心吮下吻痕，那里的皮肤都被蒸腾成淡淡的粉红；他的掌心指缝湿湿答答，分不清是汗水还是两人蔓延交混的前液。乌云背后的月光顺着窗棂的罅隙洒落进来，他历过的春秋，他继承的苦难被模糊得一片皎白，看上去如此年轻、天真。他半阖着眼的样子像沉睡的安提诺乌斯。他赤身露体比战甲蔽饰更加神秘莫测。

史蒂夫的心脏在那一刻猛烈地搐动起来。托尼的牙齿深入他的皮肤，像一柄穿胸利刃将他从混沌旧梦中刺醒过来。“为什么？”他问道。他温热的血液在颈脉中奔涌沸腾，他长久的生命在其间分散消解，他最软弱的灵魂距离托尼的齿尖只有一步之遥，他却感到前所未有的愉悦、慰藉。他所爱之人，他欲望的载体、汲热的光源就在他的眼前，就在他的怀中，他有什么不可以献祭给他的？

托尼在史蒂夫的手指探进他的后穴时低低地喘起来。那片湿热紧致的软肉绞紧了不速之客，嚼咽吞吃般向内里吸附。史蒂夫盯着那道缓慢蠕动的秘地，压抑克制许久的渴望终于冲开屏障，从身体深处翻涌上来。华盛顿那个初春的清晨，那个面容模糊的妓女没能拨起他一丝丝贪念，而身下人用一个吻就教会了他欲望的形状色泽，让他在漫长的汲汲营营中沉起沉浮。“为什么？”他托起托尼的腰臀拉向自己，滚烫的阴茎抵上那个柔软的洞口。“为什么我一心想了解你，却还是对你一无所知？”

托尼满身凌乱地倒在史蒂夫身下，双腿紧紧环住他的腰背。“你并非一无所知。”他的语调比海面的月影还要柔上几分，在过去的数十载人生里他不记得自己有更温柔的时刻。“你现在拥有全部的我了。”他的语尾在史蒂夫插入的那一瞬转成了短促的气音，金发男人缓慢有力的抽插让他小声呻吟起来。

那样极致美妙的快乐几乎立刻就让史蒂夫丢盔弃甲，他挺动着腰把自己一次次送入托尼的体内，感受那灼人的温度将他烫伤将他融化。托尼的呻吟声那么动听，他们的身体如此契合如此般配，让史蒂夫油然生出一股巨大的恐慌。他像迷失自我的阿丽克西斯，水流悠悠一去不返，将他送往遥远的斯皮纳龙格，他最深的困惑最雀跃的未知地。这一刻他终于溃不成军，向那极美之境低下永不服输的头颅。他需要爱，需要被爱；前方迷雾重重荆棘遍地，他只愿紧拥着托尼，缠绵醉死在这片平静的浪潮上。

 

*

海风携着清凉的咸腥味拂醒史蒂夫。他坐起身，眺着窗外泛白的天际和浅浅波动的水面，只觉一阵恍惚。回过头，托尼倒在一旁睡得正香，卷走大半张被子，双脚在梦中也缠着史蒂夫的小腿。史蒂夫没察觉自己露出微笑，俯下身使坏地朝他耳朵里吹气。托尼咕哝几声，烦乱地揉揉耳朵继续睡，毫无要醒的意思。他的睫毛在下眼睑投着淡淡的影子，嘴唇微微红肿，史蒂夫伸手抚着上面细小的纹路，用舌尖轻轻描摹那美好的形状。

灰白云层中袭来庞大的风，熟悉的引擎运转声在寂静的利莫里亚之星上空盘旋。史蒂夫没有抬头，依旧专心致志。外面的世界有太多人心险恶，有太多危难不可探测，此时他只想守在托尼的身旁，用一个温柔的吻唤醒他熟睡中的爱人。

 

END.

*多处引用电影原台词


End file.
